thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rap Critic Reviews
Rap Critic Reviews by Rap Critic is the show where he takes a look at various rap songs and artists. He gives an in depth analysis and presents his thoughts to viewers. From time to time he will also examine the song's lyrics. Episodes *Black Eyed Peas (October 22nd, 2010) *Flashback to Soulja Boy (October 26th, 2010) *Asher Roth (October 30th, 2010) *Drake (November 20th, 2010) *The Little Trilogy (December 4th, 2010) *Rick Ross (December 17th, 2010) *Terror Squad (December 19th, 2010) *Eminem (January 14th, 2011) *J-Kwon (January 21st, 2011) *Kanye West (January 28th, 2011) *My Chick Bad (February 5th, 2011) *Death of Autotune (February 12th, 2011) *Today Was a Good Day (February 18th, 2011) *Rollin'/Party Like a Rockstar (March 4th, 2011) *No Love (March 18th, 2011) *"Moulin Rouge" featuring Cinematic Venom (April 1st, 2011) *"It Wasn't Me" featuring ToddInTheShadows (April 15th, 2011) *Hey Ma (May 6th, 2011) *Hustlin':The Commentary (May 27th, 2011) *Odds and Ends (June 17th, 2011) *Just Can't Get Enough (July 1st, 2011) *Women Lie, Men Lie (August 26th, 2011) *"Raise Up" featuring Mues (September 2nd, 2011) *Young Money Month (Foreword) (October 7th, 2011) *Every Girl (October 14th, 2011) *Moment 4 Life (October 21st, 2011) *Little Secret (October 29th, 2011) *Otis (November 11th, 2011) *Marvin and Chardonnary (November 18th, 2011) *"Gucci Gucci" by Kreayshawn (December 2nd, 2011) *Shaq Diesel (Album) (December 16th, 2011) *Top 8 Rap Songs of 2011 (January 13th, 2012) *Lotus Flower Bomb (April 6th, 2012) *"Beautiful" by Snoop Dogg (April 13th, 2012) *"Drank in My Cup" by Kirko Bangz (May 18th, 2012) *"Shawty" by Plies ft. T-Pain (May 25th, 2012) *Top 9 Strangest Ghostface Killah Lyrics (June 8th, 2012) *"O Let's Do It" by Waka Flocka Flame (June 15th, 2012) *"Shake Ya Tailfeather" by Nelly (July 6th, 2012) *"Hate It or Love It" by The Game ft. 50 Cent (July 13th, 2012) *"Birthday Song" by 2 Chainz ft. Kanye West (October 5th, 2012) *"Bitch Bad" by Lupe Fiasco (October 12th, 2012) *"Swimming Pools (Drank)" by Kendrick Lamar (November 2nd, 2012) *"I Cry" by Flo Rida (November 30th, 2012) *David Banner's "Certified" (the album) (December 21st, 2012) *Top 8 Best Rap Songs of 2012 (January 25th, 2013) *"Va Va Voom" and "The Boys" by Nicki Minaj (First Impressions with Mues) (February 1st, 2013) *"Thrift Shop" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (ft. Wanz) (February 22nd, 2013) *Drake's "Started From the Bottom" vs. Notorious B.I.G.'s "Juicy" (March 8th, 2013) *"Love Me" by Lil Wayne ft. Drake and Future (April 19th, 2013) *"#thatpower" by Will.i.am and Justin Bieber (May 10th, 2013) *"Bad" by Wale ft. Tiara Thomas (June 14th, 2013) *"Always On Time" by Ja Rule ft. Ashanti (July 12th, 2013) * Rap Critic and Kyle Kallgren: Jay-Z’s Picasso Baby: A Performance Art Film (August 14, 2013) *"Black Skin Head" by Kanye West (September 6th, 2013) *"Gas Pedal" by Sage of Gemini ft. IamSu (September 27th, 2013) *"Berzerk" by Eminem (October 11th, 2013) *Top 10 Worst Eminem Songs (ft. Mues) (October 18th, 2013) *"Timber" by Pitbull ft. Kesha (February 21st, 2014) *"Show Me" by Kid Ink ft. Chris Brown (March 8th, 2014) *"What's Luv" by Fat Joe ft. Ashanti (April 4th, 2014) *"Loyal" by Chris Brown ft. 'Lil Wayne (April 18th, 2014) *"Fancy" by Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX (May 16th, 2014) *"21 Questions" by 50 Cent (May 23rd, 2014) *"Work It" by Missy Elliott (June 15th, 2014) *"Pills N Potions" by Nicki Minaj (June 22nd, 2014) *"We Dem Boyz" by Wiz Khalifa (July 17th, 2014) *"Ridin" by Chamillionaire (July 25th, 2014) *"Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio feat. L.V. (August 8th, 2014) *"Studio" by Schoolboy Q ft. BJ the Chicago Kid (August 15th, 2014) *"Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj (September 5th, 2014) *"Whatta Man" by Salt N Pepa (September 19th, 2014) *Wu-Tang Clan's "A Better Tomorrow" (the album) (with the Needle Drop) (December 12th, 2014) *"Lifestyle" by Rich Gang ft. Young Thug & Rich Homie Quan (December 29th, 2014) *"Fight the Power" by Public Enemy (February 20th, 2015) *"F*** the Police" by N.W.A. (February 27th, 2015) *"I Don't F*** With You" by Big Sean ft. E-40 (March 13th, 2015) *"FourFive Seconds" by Kanye West, Rihanna & Paul McCartney? (March 31st, 2015) *"Trap Queen" by Fetty Wap (April 18th, 2015) *"Time of Our Lives" by Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo (April 24th, 2015) *"G.D.F.R." by Flo Rida feat. Sage the Gemini and Lookas (May 9th, 2015) *"Nasty Freestyle" by T-Wayne (June 5th, 2015) *"Hip Hop Is Dead" by Nas (October 16th, 2015) *"All Eyes On You" by Meek Mill ft. Nicki Minaj & Chris Brown (October 30th, 2015) *"Hotline Bling" by Drake (November 14th, 2015) *The Top 8 Best Rap Songs of 2015 (January 15th, 2016) *"Crank Dat Souljaboy" by Souljaboy (January 29th, 2016) *"Woo-Hah!! Got You All In Check" by Busta Rhymes (March 12th, 2016) *"Me, Myself, and I" by G-Eazy ft. Bebe Rexha (April 1st, 2016) *"Low Life" by Future ft. The Weeknd (April 22nd, 2016) *"Stressed Out" by twenty one pilots (May 21st, 2016) *"Panda" by Desiigner ft. Kanye West (I guess...) (May 27th, 2016) *"All the Way Up" by Fat Joe ft. Remy Ma (June 11th, 2016) *"Dilemma" by Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland (July 16th, 2016) *"Wicked" by Future (August 6th, 2016) *DJ Khaled's Major Key (with Dead End Hip-Hop) (August 26th, 2016) *"Purple Lamborghini" by Rick Ross & Skillex (September 3rd, 2016) *"Fragile" by Tech N9ne ft. Kendrick Lamar, MAYDAY, & Kendall Morgan (October 1st, 2016) *"Broccoli" by Big Baby D.R.A.M. ft. Lil Yachty (October 22nd, 2016) *"Real" by NF (And My Problem With Christian Rap) (November 5th, 2016) Worst Lyrics I Have Ever Heard *This Month: November (2010) (November 5th, 2010) *This Year: 2010 (January 1st, 2011) *Rap vs Metal (June 15h, 2011) *This Month: September (2011) (September 23rd, 2011) *Worst Lyrics of 2011 (December 30th, 2011) *This Month: March (2012) (March 2nd, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of April 2012 (May 4th, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of June 2012 (June 22nd, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of July 2012 (July 27th, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of October 2012 (October 26th, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of 2012 (January 4th, 2013) *Worst Lyrics of March 2013 (March 29th, 2013) *Worst Lyrics of June 2013 (June 21st, 2013) *Worst Lyrics of July 2013 (July 26th, 2013) *Top 10 Worst Lyrics of 2013 (January 10th, 2014) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics of February 2014 (March 1st, 2014) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - April 2014 (April 25th, 2014) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - June 2014 (June 30th, 2014) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - August 2014 (August 22nd, 2014) *Top 10 Worst Lyrics of 2014 (January 23rd, 2015) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - March 2015 (March 28th, 2015) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - May 2015 (May 22nd, 2015) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - June 2015 (June 26th, 2015) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - July 2015 (July 31st, 2015) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - August 2015 (August 28th, 2015) *Worst Lyrics of November 2015 (November 27th, 2015) *The Worst, Most Annoying Christmas Lyrics (December 18th, 2015) *Top 9 Worst Lyrics of 2015 (January 1st, 2016) *Worst Lyrics of March 2016 (March 25th, 2016) *Worst Lyrics of June 2016 (June 26th, 2016) *Worst Lyrics of July 2016 (July 30th, 2016) *Worst Lyrics Special - Lil Wayne vs. Big Sean (w/Dead End Hip-Hop) (September 10th, 2016) *Worst Lyrics of October 2016 (October 29th, 2016) Music Skiteos Music Skiteos are reviews where the Rap Critic takes a quick look at weird stuff that happens in music videos. *"Confident" by Justin Bieber ft. Chance the Rapper (July 17th, 2015) *"She Knows" by Ne-Yo feat. Juicy J (July 24th, 2015) *"Arab Money" by Busta Rhymes feat. Ron Browz (August 7th, 2015) *"Nas Album Done" by DJ Khaled feat. Nas (September 17th, 2016) Links *Rap Critic Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows